


Jason Todd returns to the Titans

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bleed Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: In 2009, the Joker killed Jason Todd. Later that year, Batman's older brother, Owlman, used the Lazarus Pit to bring him back. It took two years for Jason to regain his mind, but once he did, he had only two thoughts. Revenge and returning to his friends. His revenge attempt failed and now he wasn't sure he belonged back in Titans Tower. So should he go or not?
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven, Koriand'r/Jason Todd
Kudos: 4





	Jason Todd returns to the Titans

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this is fluffy and from my Bleed Universe. The same Universe as the Rescue Series. Also, same universe as my Spoiler and Black Bat story. So... let's have some fun with my universe.
> 
> Also Talia is Owlwoman.

Jason Todd stood on the docks of a San Francisco pier looking longingly at Titans Tower. His full red helmet was on, covering his face, and his uniform had some of Mister Terrific's computer scrambling technology sewed into it. The Titans would never know he was there. It made him relax a bit, but it also made him sad. He wanted nothing more than to lay in Lori's arms again. He wanted to play games with Vic and Mickey. He wanted to meditate with Rachel. But he died when he was fifteen and just brought back by the Lazarus Pits. He wasn't the same Jason Todd as he was before he died. He had been out of their lives for three years after all.

Jason heard a noise and looked up. He saw some of the Titans flying away from the Tower. Argent, Jericho, Kole, Terra and Avalanche. Argent used her powers to carry Jericho and the Titans new leader, the Protector. As they flew over, Jason hid behind some crates, hoping they wouldn't see him. As he hid, two white streaks sped quickly by him. Jason smirked a bit as he said, "Mas and Menos." He then went back to looking longingly at the Tower.

He was there a few more minutes before another person came flying out. The beautiful Koriand'r of Tamaran. He looked at the beautiful flying alien in a skimpy outfit. Her body absorbs sunlight so she needs to show as much skin as possible to absorb as much sun as she could. And many thought her beautiful. But she chose Jason as her love. But that was in another life. And he needed to get back to Gotham. Using as much stealth as he could, he left the dock.

He found his Hood Cycle and climbed on. Starting it up, he turned to give one last look at the Tower before driving off. However, he didn't hear as Starfire flew up behind him and grabbed him by his sides and picked him up into the air. His bike stopped as soon as it registered his weight was missing. He looked up and saw her, but didn't say anything. Starfire took him back to the Tower and dropped him off in front of Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven. She then landed next to Cyborg.

Cyborg folded his arms across his chest and said, "Mas spotted ya, Red Hood. I wanna know what you're doing on our side of town."

Red Hood looked up at those who had been friends in another life. He was sad things had come to this, but this was how it had to be. He was grateful his mask came with a voice modulator so he didn't sound like Jason Todd. He said, "Coming to look at your weaknesses."

Beast Boy said, "Called it."

Raven frowned. She said, "He's lying."

Red Hood looked up at her in surprise. Had her powers grown in three years?

Cyborg looked at her and asked, "You're empathic powers?"

Raven nodded. "I can sense nostalgia and longing in him. I can feel it right now."

Red Hood started to stand up to attack, but Cyborg held his blaster up as Beast Boy growled. Starfire's hands glowed green ready to fight. Red Hood said, "You feel too much."

Raven's eyes narrowed then went wide. "Jason?"

The four looked at her in surprise. Beast Boy shook his head and said, "But he's dead. Isn't he? He’s been dead for years."

Starfire turned to Red Hood and looked at him with longing in her eyes. She desperately wanted it to be true, but she couldn't believe it.

Raven started to walk up to Red Hood, but Red Hood tensed. Starfire and Cyborg powered up again. Beast Boy changed into a tiger, ready to strike. Red Hood could take all of them if he wanted to, but he didn't want to. He wanted to escape and get back to Gotham as fast as possible. As he started to bolt, Raven held out her hand and caught him in a shadow grip. As he struggled, she moved up to him and pulled off his helmet. The four gasped. Red Hood wore a domino mask much like he did as Robin. He looked exactly like Robin.

Starfire was crying now. She was sad and angry. She asked, "How long have you been back?"

Jason sighed and looked down. "A week and a half."

Cyborg shook his head. "Why didn't you tell us, man? We missed you. We mourned you."

Jason replied, "Because when I came back, I did something bad. I tried to kill the Joker for killing me."

Beast Boy sighed. "Jay, we figured you would try it. You're… not the most noble of heroes."

Starfire cried out, "The Titans stopped me from killing Joker for killing you! Why didn't you tell me you survived?!"

Jason looked at her and said, "I didn't Kori."

Kori fell to her knees as Raven asked, "Then how are you alive again?"

Jason turned his head to her and replied, "Owlman used the Lazarus pit." Raven gasped at that. "Owlman and Owlwoman thought they had found a way to use the Lazarus pit without causing madness. I was mindless for two years. They trained my body in that time so that when my mind came back I was ready to fight."

Starfire looked away. "He… he wouldn't tell us. But why not Oracle?"

Cyborg frowned. "Owlman may have asked her not to. And if Jaybird here was looking at the Tower with longing… then he wasn't allowed to come back."

Jason frowned as well. "I'm not worthy of being a Titan anymore."

Kori looked up at him, tears still streaming down her eyes. "Do you still love me?"

Jason looked to her, eyes wide, but unable to speak. He tried to find the right words, but he couldn't speak.

Raven smiled as she removed her hood. Rachel said, "He does."

Kori shook her head. "I want to hear him say it."

Jason knew what Rachel did for him. He didn't have to find the right words. He just had to admit it. He smiled and said, "Yes, Kori. I still love you. But…"

Kori flew up and kissed him on the lips. She didn't let him finish the sentence. There was no but. There was only love.

Beast Boy went back to his human form and smiled. "No buts, dude. Protector is a good leader, but he's not you."

Kori finally pulled back. “Please Jay. Please stay.”

Victor smiled. “We need you, dude. Who’s going to beat some of my high scores?”

Mitsuko chuckled. “Who’s going to help me eat pizza?”

Rachel nodded. “And who will meditate with me?”

Jason looked down again. “Why do you want me back?”

Kori was crying again. “Why not Jay?”

Victor sighed. “Jay. Look at me.” Jason looked up as his cybernetic friend. “Once a Titan, always a Titan,” Vic added.

Jason reached up and peeled off his domino mask. He was crying as well as he looked at each one of his friends. Victor “Vic” Stone, Cyborg; Mitsuko “Mickey” Nakamura, Beast Boy; Rachel “Rach” Roth, Raven; and then turned to Koriand’r “Kori”, Starfire. Each one nodded at him. He looked down and took a deep breath before saying, “Ok. Ok. I’ll rejoin.” He then looked up and asked, “What about the rest of the team?”

Vic chuckled. “They’ll be fine with it. They got to know you for a year. Besides, we’ve kinda split the team in two for different missions. Protector needs someone to lead the other team, dude.”

Jason let out a breath. “Ok. Ok. I’m back on the team.”

His friends cheered as Jason stood up, released by Rachel, and hugged his friends before kissing Kori again.

Rachel said, “Just two things. One, Protector took over your room. You two have the same first name, so we’ll call you Jay and Jaybird while we call him Jason. Two… Kori had moved all your stuff into her room. She didn’t want anyone messing with your room, but things got… complicated.”

Jay laughed and said, “Yeah yeah, it’s ok. Kori and I had started sharing a bed anyway.”

Kori hugged him tight then looked at his outfit. “Ok, Jaybird, we may have to talk about that white and black look.”

Jay smiled and looked at her. “You mean like how you guys haven’t changed your outfits since I died?”

Vic smiled and said, “It might be time to update our looks. Not all of us mind you. I don’t want Avalanche to look like a discount Rockies. Which he kinda does already.”

The others chuckled. Rachel said, “I doubt Jason will change his Protector look. Or the twins Mas and Menos.”

Mickey smiled. “Hey, maybe I could keep the purple. What do you think, Rach?”

Rach shook her head and said, “As long as I don’t have to give up blue.”

Kori looked at Vic and asked, “What about you? You can’t exactly change your parts, can you?”

Vic smiled and said, “How quickly you forget the nanobots in my armor. I have to concentrate on them and what I want. Remember the change before Jay… well died?”

Kori nodded. “Of course, I forgot.”

Jay smiled and rubbed his hand over Kori’s leg and said, “And your legs are super sexy. So if you can, don’t cover them up.”

Kori laughed and kissed him again.

Mickey smiled and said, “So let’s go get supplies for a welcome home Jaybird party.”

The others laughed and headed off. Kori grabbed Jay and took him off to her… their room. She wanted to welcome him home properly.

THE END


End file.
